Structure of a wireless display device in prior art is shown in FIG. 1, and the device includes a display module 11, a key input portion 12, a control module 13 and a wireless module 14, wherein the wireless module includes a receiving port 141, a transmitting port 142, a decoder 143 and an encoder 144. In the wireless display device shown in FIG. 1, the receiving port 141 receives an image frame from a terminal device, the decoder 143 decodes the image frame to obtain decoded image data which is transmitted to the display module 11 by the control module 13, and the display module 11 performs an outputting and displaying process on the decoded image data; the key input portion 12 receives an image control command issued from a user, which is forwarded to the encoder 143 by the control module 13, the encoder 143 encodes the command, generates a control frame comprising the image control command, and transmits the same to the terminal device through the transmitting port 142, thus achieving a simultaneous interaction between the terminal device and the display device, enhancing display quality of a high resolution color image, solving a problem of user's potential unsatisfactory to a display image due to the terminal device being a small size, and improving user experience. Wherein the terminal device transmits the image frame including the image data to the display device, the display device transmits the control frame for controlling generation of the image frame to the terminal device, and the control frame includes the control command for repeating, stopping, zooming in or out a certain particular area on a screen of the display device.
However, under such interactive mode, in order to guarantee an image transmitting speed and an effective rate, the transmitting speed is required to be higher than 500 Mbps since both the image frame and the control frame include a huge amount of data, otherwise transmission of the huge amount of data may cause a jam and a delay of a link, which will affect the simultaneous interaction between the terminal device and the display device, thereby it is difficult to achieve a real simultaneous display.